Man To Man Talk
by Marymel
Summary: Conrad has an important chat with his grandson Jackson.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I liked the little romance between Ecklie and Hodges' mother Olivia in season twelve. I wondered if they stayed together, and I wrote in my story Jackson's Birthday a few years ago that they were still dating. So I thought they'd still be together. And I thought Conrad might have a chat with Jackson about something important. So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

If you told Conrad Ecklie just a few short years ago that he would not only have a great relationship with his daughter Morgan but he'd be a doting grandfather, he might have laughed in your face. But he and Morgan were closer than ever, and Conrad adored her two children. He had to admit Greg Sanders was a good son-in-law, and Conrad and their son Jackson were good pals.

One afternoon, Conrad volunteered to watch Jackson and his baby sister Greta while Greg and Morgan were closing a case. Conrad and Jackson loved playing with the baby girl, and Greta smiled at her brother and grandpa.

"Papa Eckie, did you know I helped daddy change her diaper yesterday?" Jackson asked as Conrad gave Greta her bottle.

"You did?" Conrad asked with raised eyebrows. "I didn't think you did that."

"Well, sometimes she's stinky. But this one wasn't so bad. She likes when I tickle her feet, too!"

Conrad smiled as Jackson tickled Greta's foot and the baby giggled. He loved just spending time with his grandchildren.

"Hey, Jackson? Can I talk to you about something?"

"What?" Jackson asked.

Conrad looked at the sweet little boy and sighed softly. "How do you like Olivia?"

"Uncle Hodges' mommy? She's nice! She gave me some paper and crayons, and I drew a picture for her and Greta. She said she likes kitty cats, so I drew her a kitty!"

"Yeah, I saw that. You are a very talented artist."

Jackson beamed at Conrad. "Thank you!"

Conrad smiled at his grandchildren. "Well, you know... Olivia is very important to me."

"That means you really like her," Jackson said. "Cause mama and daddy always say that me and Greta are very important to them."

"That's right," Conrad said with a warm smile. "And you and your sister are very important to me, too." He looked into Jackson's big brown eyes. "Well...I love Olivia. And I've been thinking about making her part of the family."

Jackson looked confused. "I thought she already is, Papa Eckie."

Conrad nodded. "Well, yes. But I want to marry her."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You remember when your dad and mom got married? We had a big party?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. "We had a party and a big cake! And Mama and Daddy danced with me!"

Conrad smiled at the memory. "I remember. Your mom danced with me, too."

"Yeah. Maybe you could dance with Greta!"

Conrad smiled and laughed softly at his sleepy granddaughter. "Maybe so." He smiled at his grandson. "You like the idea?"

"Yes!" Jackson happily answered. He thought for a moment. "Does that mean Uncle Hodges' mommy will be mama's new Mama?"

Conrad smiled softly, knowing his daughter was more of a mother to Jackson than his birth mother had been. "Well," he said with a sigh. "It's a little different. Your mom and Olivia are good friends. And she knows I love Olivia very much, and she knows Olivia loves me. Your mama knew you needed someone to help your dad take care of you and do all the stuff moms do. And she does all that because she loves you and your dad very, very much."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, and we love Greta too!"

"Yes we do," Conrad said. He smiled at the now sleeping baby girl in his arms.

"Papa Eckie, is she gonna be sure Mama eats vegetables?" Jackson asked .

"Maybe. Does your mom do that?"

"Yes! She knows I like extra carrots in my chicken soup. And she always tells me to eat my broccoli."

"That's because she's a good mom and she loves you," Conrad said with a smile.

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. And she always knows what Greta needs, even though Greta can't talk yet."

Conrad couldn't help but smile, thinking of his daughter and her family. "She's a very good mom."

"The best!" Jackson said with a big smile.

"Yes, she is," Conrad said with a warm smile. "And I am very proud of her and your dad, because they are such great parents. And I know they're both very proud of you."

Jackson smiled. "And Greta too!"

"Yeah," Conrad said. He smiled warmly at his grandchildren. "So..." He said as he looked at Jackson. "Do you think you might like having Olivia in the family?"

Jackson thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah. I think she's a good mommy to Uncle Hodges, so she'll be a good mama too."

A smile slowly crossed Conrad's face. "So you approve?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I guess so."

Conrad sensed Jackson was concerned about something. "What's up?"

Taking a big breath, Jackson asked, "Papa Eckie, when you and Uncle Hodges' mommy get married, can we have a big cake?"

Conrad laughed softly in relief. "Yes, we can."

"Can we have chocolate cake?"

"Why not?" Conrad said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled. "Then I think she can be in our family."

Conrad smiled and wrapped Jackson in a one-armed hug. "Thank you."

When he pulled away, Jackson smiled at his sleeping sister. "Maybe Greta will have all her teeth by then, and she can have some cake!"

Conrad smiled at his sweet, wonderful grandson and granddaughter. "Maybe so."

 **The End**


End file.
